


The Saturday Student - Very extended smut cut

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Out, No time; just lust, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are too horny to get a room, Vaginal Sex, fucking in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: College student Frey knows exactly what she wants from Grad Student Bado, and her confidence that she’ll get it isn’t at all unfounded...Just a fun, horny romp written as an extension of a short, flirty au piece I wrote previously. One of my lovely ‘Naughty Crew’ members requested more of this au and I was delighted to oblige.
Relationships: Bado/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Saturday Student - Very extended smut cut

Frey tapped her nails nervously on the 6 pound textbook in her arms, clutched tightly to her chest. Her head turned this way and that down the hallway, long, mint-green pigtails swishing to and fro as she scanned the building's interior with a furrowed brow and bit her lip.

Where was he?

She balanced the book in one arm, her messenger bag threatening to make her overbalance briefly as she fished her cell phone out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans with only a little difficulty. Her thumb flicked over the touch screen's familiar surface, opening the email and reconfirming what she already knew. Room 201B 10am, Saturday. She looked up and down the hallway, sighing, and decided to send him a message, in case he'd forgotten. One short, innocuous text message later--"Are we still on for this morning?"--and she'd slipped the phone back into her pocket, knowing full well she'd be checking it again in half a minute.

"Ding"

A small electronic musical note sounded behind her not three heartbeats later, followed by a deep voice.

"Yeah, we are." The voice sounded amused, "Not very patient, huh, missy?" Frey spun around, pink in the face and looked up automatically, knowing the speaker to be two heads taller than herself. The gray-blue eyes that stared down at her with mild interest had crow's feet at their corners and dark eyebrows above them, quirked in an inquisitive expression. The long, bearded face of the man looming over her cracked into a tired smile full of mock disapproval.

"Oh, good morning Bado! S-sorry, I should have just waited..." She mumbled awkwardly. He shook his head and 'tsk'-ed two or three times.

"Awfully entitled, aren't we?" He drawled, "You know very well I don't do office hours on Saturday." Frey grinned.

After all the walks to and from the literature department building, all the casual conversations over coffee in Selphia Library, and all the flirtation during every private tutoring session or office hours meeting to date, she knew better than to believe in his unsatisfied tone.

"Yet here you are." She said in a sly voice, subtly leaning close to him and looking up with a mischievous expression of her own.

"Well, I got this really needy student, who for some reason can't make it to any of the professor's office hours. So I gotta deal with her all the time." He said, folding his arms and shifting his weight. He was leaning toward her too, now. Inwardly she purred with satisfaction at the sign of interest.

"Aw, poor thing" she mocked with a pouting expression, "Someone making you actually do your job? So unfortunate." She shook her head and sighed on his behalf. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the office door, holding it open for her as she walked in and deposited her belongings all over his cluttered desk with casual familiarity bordering on muscle memory.

"So what are you pretending not to understand today, huh, Frey?" He asked casually in his deep-timbered voice. She spun around and shot an affronted look his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snipped back. He gave her a meaningful sidelong glance, shut the door and walked over to the desk without speaking. Her eyes followed him closely, savoring the broad chest and shoulders, thick arms, and the dark hair peeking up through the collar of his t-shirt. He sat heavily in the chair and leaned back, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It means, I know you're a sharp girl. I know you don't need me to explain any of this to you, and I know you know I see through your monopolization of my tutoring time."

"Well, it's not like anyone else signed up for it." She replied haughtily. "So it's not like I-"

"The question is..." He said firmly, interrupting her flippant defense and looking over the rims of his glasses at her, "What's this about, if not twentieth century classics, eh?" Frey raised her eyebrows at him, saying nothing for several breaths. He stared back, eyes darkened with challenge. She moved closer, standing just before him and looking down with an air of total confidence. When she spoke her voice was dangerously quiet.

"I rather think a grad student such as yourself is clever enough that you don't need me to tell you."

"Hmph" He scoffed, but the corner of his mouth was curling into the suggestion of a wolfish smile. "I hope you don't think you're subtle."

"I am..." She countered, slipping into his lap with a liquid grace and smirking at him with devilish mirth in her eyes. "...When I want to be." The large man made a point of slowly looking down her figure perched on his thighs and back up to her face, his expression deliberately veiled by indifference.

"I know you know better than to participate in any illicit behavior with your teacher..." He said, low and quiet, brows stern, but his eyes were dilated and the edges of that disapproving tone were frayed with a trace of huskiness. Frey grinned a malicious, gloating grin and leaned in, close enough to feel the heat of the man, the palpable wanting of him, and close enough to murmur in his ear:

"You're not my teacher, Bado. I dropped the class weeks ago. If you ever bothered to take attendance, you'd know..." She purred, delighted by her victory. He huffed a low, monosyllabic laugh and she felt a large, warm hand find her waist and trace its way down her side.

"What a coincidence." He growled in her ear, just above a whisper, "I just quit being a TA. Too much work with little monsters like you emailing me every night and day." He nuzzled the curve of her neck and breathed in the smell of her, while she pressed a hand to his chest and leaned into the touch.

"Oh?" She purred in a syrupy voice as she let her eyes flutter closed. "When did you quit?"

He kissed the soft skin of her neck once, twice... three times, tracing the contour of it down to her collarbone, his mouth soft and warm. His hand roamed down and down until it wrapped the curve of her thigh and squeezed, sending a rush of fire through her with a little gasp in her soft, high voice.

"Just now..." His deep, rumbling voice answered.

“Mmm.” She hummed “I don’t think there’s any need for that, not on my account.” 

“They got these rules, see.” He growled, both his big angular hands finding the contour of her ass and tugging her more firmly against him. A little shiver of arousal went through her as she felt the hard silhouette of his erection press against her. “Officially speakin’... ya can’t date any student in the department, even.” He brushed his lips with hers and she took up the kiss eagerly, delighted by the passionate air of his movements. “Unofficially...” he continued between kisses, “They don’t like to see us with any undergrad, really.” 

“I can keep a secret.” She whispered, biting his lower lip a little. He breathed a quiet little laugh into her mouth. 

“Well, then maybe—“ He cut off with a little spike of startled motion as the heavy door to the hallway leading into the staff offices opened. 

Frey sprung from him and hurriedly straightened her clothing before plopping down into an office chair next to his desk and opening her book. He blinked at her, glancing up at the door as the latch announced a person entering. She tipped her head toward the book on his desk, widening her eyes at him and he shook himself and pulled his chair up close to the the desk, safely tucking his arousal out of sight beneath it, and cleared his throat slightly, raising a coffee mug to his lips as his colleague strode into the room. 

“So, as I was saying, that’s why I’m stuck on this passage here. I think there’s something I’m not understanding about the context, because it just doesn’t make sense to me. Maybe you could explain it?” She said, as if they’d been momentarily distracted from a completely legitimate tutoring session by the arrival of whoever it was. 

“Well now, let’s take a look.” Bado said, turning the book toward himself. The other T.A. Walked past, stopped, and looked again at the pair of them. Bado glanced up, gave the man a mild smile, and raised a hand in greeting. The other man murmured a somewhat sleepy hello and walked further back into the cluster of offices. For the benefit of the ruse, Bado launched into an explanation of the historical background of the passage she’d fingered in the book. It was complete bullshit, of course. That textbook was from her psych 102 course. She played along, exchanging smirks with her crush, until an opportunity arose to grab her notebook and scribble down a message, pretending she was diligently taking notes on his explanation. 

‘Meet me in the dark stacks in ten minutes?’ It read. 

“Ah, mostly right, let me just—“ He said, reaching over and picking up her pencil.

‘Yes.’ He scribbled. 

“There we go. Make sense?” He asked, raising his dark eyebrows. 

“Definitely. Thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time. I’ll let you get back to your Saturday morning while I go work on finishing this week’s assignment.”

“Any time.” He nodded to her, his gaze full of devilish mischief as she slid her leg against his briefly under the table. 

“Until next time, then.” She said sweetly, gathering her things and rising to her feet. 

“Til then.” He echoed. “Have a good weekend, Frey.” 

“You too.” She grinned, turning and walking out with a little more than the usual amount of sway in her hips. 

She bit her lip as a wicked smile took over her mouth a minute later in the hallway. A left turn, down a flight of narrow stairs, and into the department library. It was close by and yet their meeting place might as well have been across town, for all the likelihood they’d be found there. She passed by the library counter, pleased to see that the young woman behind the counter was absorbed in a paperback novel, headphones in her ears. This time of the quarter there was rarely a crowd in any of the many libraries on campus. Midterms just passed, it was time for a breath of relief for all the students while the faculty graded exams. The stress of finals wouldn’t start for a couple more weeks and in the meantime nobody really had any particular reason to be haunting the stacks, except for personal interest, grad work, or ulterior motives... 

A little chime sounded from her pocket and she pried out her phone again, lips curling into a tight smirk as she thumbed open the lock screen. 

“Should I bring mints?” The incoming text said 

“You tasted fine before...” She replied. 

“So did you, though I don’t think I got the full course...” 

“Then hurry up, before it gets cold.” She added a lips emoji to the end and hit send. Then, giving a quick glance to be sure there weren’t any attendants re-shelving books near enough to see, she slipped into the cramped little elevator in the corner. It was a bizarre experience, riding in this particular lift. The thing was extremely small for an elevator, only really big enough for two ordinary people; in fact, Bado would probably have a slightly uncomfortable time squeezing into this car. The wait times in between hitting the button, moving, stopping, and opening again were all just different enough from what you’d typically expect from an elevator to be a little unnerving. That was another reason she’d been so confident in choosing this place. The ‘dark stacks’ were known throughout the department as a spooky sort of place, and not one you went to unless you had a fairly urgent need for some very old, obscure text. Everyone simply understood that this was where all the least used volumes went to gather dust. They were either important enough to keep for the sheer age and rarity of the volume, or soon to be donated or sold in the annual library inventory clean-out. As the elevator door opened, she stepped into the shadowed space before her, reached a hand to the wall and flipped the light switch. A faint buzzing accompanied a dim flicker, just a few small, hanging lamps in between shelves absolutely crammed with old, brown, irregular volumes. She breathed in the musty scent of these dormant tomes, and chuckled to herself, moving along the narrow rows to the very back, where the last free-standing shelf was just close enough to the wall shelves to prohibit one more being squeezed in between. As a consequence, this one row was comfortably wide, unlike the cramped spacing of the rest. Honestly, this place was aptly named. If you really wanted to find something, you had to use a flashlight unless you were lucky enough that the book you were looking for was right underneath one of the very few lamps hanging from above, she thought wryly as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Just a few minutes to wait now.

Frey leaned her back against the slab of wall between the shelves and tilted her head back, savoring the anticipation, the heat he’d already ignited in her when his big hands had gripped her. She let her bag drop from her shoulder to the floor, along with the text book, grabbed the frame of the nearest bookshelf with one arm, and propped the heel of one shoe on the one of the lower shelves. Her right hand slid down over her thigh, focused on the feeling his fingers had left behind, the tantalizing sensation of  _ almost _ being granted the thing she’d been seeking for six weeks straight, now. A soft little hum of yearning sounded in the dark of the forgotten library as she slid that hand up over her abdomen, smoothing over her breast, her eyes fluttering closed as she gave herself a taste of what she hoped was coming next. Her fingers flowed back down over her abdomen to the soft rise of her womanhood, gliding over the tight fabric of her jeans, pressing against the seam over her vulva. She traced the place over her entrance lightly with a fingernail, teasing herself with a wicked satisfaction as she concentrated on the electric anticipation of their imminent encounter. 

“Hurry...” She whispered into the dark, savoring it... the  _ delicious  _ agony of waiting, just dancing at the edge of indulgence. Her nipples hard, her lips engorged, she was practically breathless by the time the elevator clunked into place and gave a feeble ‘ding’ in the dark room. She almost moaned aloud as she heard the elevator car creak as a very large, heavy someone stepped out into the stacks, clothing brushing against the cramped confines. 

“Frey?” Bado’s deep voice called quietly. 

“Here.” She breathed, still stroking herself. She wanted to show him  _ exactly _ how she hoped this would go. Six weeks of flirting and inching closer to him until he’d finally,  _ finally _ confronted her, showing his interest clearly enough to invite her direct proposition... she wasn’t going to hold back now. 

“Darker n’ a moonless night in here.” He grumbled, brushing against shelves as he shuffled sideways toward the last row. “Why’d ya pick thi—“ He stopped short as he passed into view, his blue-gray eyes quickly combing over her pleasuring herself in the back of the row of shelves. She hummed a note of pure arousal, letting a curl of tension ride through her as a slow wave of undulating motion. 

“Well, now...” He growled in a suddenly  _ very  _ husky voice, “I knew you were impatient, but...” He trailed off, stepping down the row toward her, his form passing into a rim-lit silhouette as he walked under the lamp and closer toward her. 

“Impatient?” She purred, “Noooo.... I’ve been waiting for this for  _ weeks _ ...” 

“That so?” He murmured, propping a hand on the wall and looming over her. “In that case... I best not keep ya waitin’ any longer, eh?” She bit her lip and nodded, still practically squirming in her fever for him. He brushed her mouth with his and she whimpered as she reached for him. He kissed her, warm, eager, passionate. Breathy sounds escaped them in this dark little hideaway. His short beard brushed her face. She reached up with both hands, running her fingers over the back of his neck, into his hair, pulling him closer, needing more. He shifted, still pressing her mouth with his, and two big, square hands found her ass for the second time that day. They smoothed over the curve of her backside in a savoring sort of way, then slid under her thighs and hoisted her upward. She squeaked in surprise, then laughed as he propped her against the wall and pressed against the front of her with his broad, sturdy body. Her legs wrapped around him, and a sigh of relief escaped the big man. He  _ was _ rather taller than her, she realized, as his kisses grew more fevered now that he wasn’t having to stoop to reach her. His hands roamed up and down her thighs, squeezing her ass, tracing her lines,  _ devouring _ the shape of her with hungry movements. In this place buried in books, insulated by dry pages, volumes and volumes of century-old scrip, no one but they two could hear the shifting of their bodies, the whisper of their clothing, the rasp of their breath. It filled her ears, charged, electrifying, and every bit as erotic as the sensation of his tongue sliding over hers. She moaned a muffled note of decadent enjoyment into his mouth. He tensed, breaking away from the kiss with a growl and pressing her even more firmly against the wall as his hands shifted upward to the collar of her button down shirt. His hands fumbled at the buttons, and all the while he pressed his mouth to her throat, grazing her with his teeth, breathing raggedly against her skin. Each puff of warm, wet air heated her neck, then cooled with a tingling shift in sensation. He grunted a frustrated noise and flexed his arms, popping the buttons off her shirt with little echoing ‘plinks’ as they scattered into the shelves, on the floor. She gasped, going stiff, and blinked at him, mouth open. He startled slightly, and looked down at her now-open shirt, blinking in confusion. He seemed genuinely surprised. 

“S-sorry.” He mumbled, breathing hard, “It’s been a while... I might’a got a bit carried away, there...” He licked his lips and turned his head, abashed. Frey’s hands retreated to her own person, plucking at the lapels of her shirt, where the buttons had been stripped. She felt a crooked smile curl the corners of her mouth. 

“I can fix that...” He mumbled, still averting his eyes—the big idiot. Something about his embarrassment was  _ incredibly _ cute, but as adorable as it was, she wanted to bring back that other version of him just at present—the one that had been so ravenous as to tear her clothing from her body. She splayed open the shirt and unclasped her bra, grateful she’d worn the type that came undone via the front for this exchange. 

“Finish what you start, Bado...” She breathed, bareing her breasts to the man, daring him with her dilated stare. He returned his gaze to her eyes, then let it wander down her front. 

“What did I start?” He breathed, “How far... how far do you wanna go with this?” 

“I wanna go far enough that we'll have to worry that someone will hear us through the walls.” She purred. “I want as much of you as you’re willing to give. I wanna hear you unravel, big guy.” She let her own hands wander over her breasts, massaging, teasing. He groaned like a starving man offered a hot meal. 

“Frey...” He growled, deep voice ragged, still trying to maintain control, “Is this... what’re we doin’ here? A one-time deal, or...” He trailed off, licking his lips again, the silvery blue of his eyes dimly visible as he locked gazes with her, intense. She smiled, caressing his face with one hand. 

“I’m so much greedier than that, Bado.” She whispered. “I want you all to myself, as often as possible. But, what do  _ you _ want?” 

“A good taste is all I was countin’ on, missy... but if you’re in the market fer a boyfriend... I’m more’n willing.”

“You sure you have time for a girlfriend?” She purred, “Between work?” Gods knew he complained about being busy often enough. It was an obvious tease, though. She’d already shown her cards, and he’d inadvertently revealed his starved state, plain as day. He mirrored her grin, wicked and delighted. 

“I’d rather be busy in dark corners with you than any other kind o’ busy, that’s for sure.” He squeezed her, a giddy little glint in his eye replacing his earlier embarrassment. 

“Good.” She replied, fondling her own breasts again, shivering with desire, “Now... where were we?” 

“I was about to...” he trailed off, kissing his way down her collar, shifting his weight and lifting her up even higher against the wall. She hummed happily, raking nails through his dark, messy hair as his mouth closed over her left nipple. His movements grew bold again, recovering from the earlier uncertainty with renewed vigor. Her body thrummed with excitement, with pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the bud of flesh at the tip of her breast, drawing mewling little sounds of longing from her lips. He switched sides, breathing heavy, seeming almost lost in his exploration of her body. She arched as he trailed wet kisses and licks down the center of her belly, Prying open the button of her tight jeans with one strong hand as he went. She gripped the top of the shelves to either side, her breath growing more feverish as he peeled off her pants, taking her underwear with them. Cool air rushed in and she hesitated, biting her lip as he dragged three fingers over her bush to her lips, his delicate, teasing touch lighting a fire of sensation and electric excitement. 

“Come here...” He murmured, sounding pleased. Gathering her in his arms he eased her legs up over his shoulders and leaned in, eyeing her with interest and a half-grin as his fingers found her lips and splayed her open. She shivered, breath stopped in anticipation. His tongue slid between her inner lips and dragged slowly upward, the wet heat of it smoothing over her flower, making her dizzy with pleasure. She whimpered, eyes wincing closed, mouth falling open. He paused. Her brow furrowed. 

“Please...” She breathed. He hummed and approving note, breath puffing against her entrance, drawing another shiver from her. He took his time, devilishly in control of himself in contrast to his earlier lapse, taunting her with slow, delicious strokes of his tongue, with smooth motions, with patience. She wanted that wild him back, but in spite of that wish, she found her eyes rolling back as she was pressed ever closer to orgasm by his cruelly patient ministrations. 

“Please!” She shrilled, “Don’t hold out on me!” A desperate plea. He chuckled softly against her, tongue pausing in savoring her sex. 

“S’only the first course, pet.” He purred. She whined a pouting note in reply. “So impatient.” He laughed quietly. “Well, then..” His mouth plunged against her now, insistent. She yelped aloud. Suddenly the motion of his tongue was fervent, writhing against her flesh, merciless. She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth as her voice ran away with her pleasure, mewling, yelping, whining in high-pitched pleas and cries. He shook his head back and forth once, growling into her, growing faster, more urgent. She shuddered, tension crawling up her backbone as she drew up close, teetering at the peak, arched into a bow, gripping white-knuckled at the shelf to her left as her right hand sealed her lusty voice behind her fingers. She came, stars exploding behind her eyes as the big man she’d been flirting with since the quarter started devoured her pussy with a ravenous persistence. Her thighs squeezed about his head and he pried them open again, chasing after her orgasm with his tongue dancing against her clit. Her body coiled. She thrust against his face, mind lost utterly in euphoria. He rode her down, sliding against the wall, until he was sitting on his heels on the tile floor. Her hand slid from her mouth and she sighed, smiling pleasure-drunk at him. He grinned at her, wiping over his mouth and beard with a big, squarish hand, and carefully helped her dismount his shoulders. She leaned back against the wall for a few heartbeats while she caught her breath, then flowed forward, coaxing him back onto his elbows as she crawled on top of him. 

“Worth the wait?” He murmured. 

“Yeah.” She sighed, batting heavy-lidded eyes at him. Then she nuzzled into his neck and nipped at his skin where the line of his beard ended. “Glad to find you so  _ diligent _ in these circumstances.” 

“Easy to get into it when it’s something you already enjoy.” He replied, tipping his head back to let her kiss her way down his throat. She hummed approvingly, then continued downward, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow as she undid  _ his  _ shirt without tearing anything. He winced, smiling apologetically. Beneath that shirt lay a veritable  _ forest _ of body hair, running up the center of him in a thick row, spreading out over his chest and abdomen. It was...  _ beautiful _ . Masculine, earthy, decadent in its own pattern of sensation as her hands ran over him. He was, well,  _ fit _ too: densely muscled but not ‘cut’ the way a bodybuilder might look. It was working muscle: built in layers on his broad frame to support physical exploits of function, rather than performance. Firm beneath the skin, with a fine layer of body fat smoothing the creases between slabs of sinew. She gave a soft, low note of pleasure as she traced every contour of his chest. When her eyes flicked upward to glance at his face, his expression mirrored her hunger, satisfaction in it at her approval. 

“You’re a feast.” She purred, moving gracefully down his frame to pluck up the tail of his belt and pull it through the buckle, bending backward to release the prong, “And I want to see more...” The leather gave a muted little ‘pop’ as the tension released and the belt loosened and fell away with little prompting. His erection was already straining against the fabric of his jeans, making a surprisingly hard bulge beneath the denim. She opened the button and slid the zipper down, eyeing his expression as she released that tension, nuzzling the fabric of his boxer-briefs as his cock swelled gratefully out of the stiff fabric confines. His jaw hung partly open, letting out his quickening breath as his eyes locked onto her. She dragged her lips and teeth over the length of his manhood, grazing the cotton of his shorts and causing his eyelids to flutter, as if they would close in pure, irresistible savoring. But, he forced them open again, sucking in a breath through his teeth as she pulled down the elastic band of his underwear and brushed her lips against his hot, hard flesh. His breath caught and his expression faltered into uncontrolled reaction for a beat. His cock twitched. Thick, turgid, and plenty long but nothing monstrous. It was just as well: she was  _ not _ a large woman. Her fingers smoothed delicately up one side of that lovely erection, feeling the silky smooth skin heated through by the blood she’d so deliberately stirred up. A feast, indeed. She licked him, feeling downright smug listening to his groan of desire. He wasn’t the type to draw in scores of admirers, not when being smooth, lean, and pretty was the fashion, even among many of the straight men on campus. Oh but  _ she _ could appreciate a rough-cut diamond. Oh, yes. She was the clever one, to have set her sights on this man and pursued him so successfully that now the sounds slipping out from his lips became almost a whine despite his deep, basso voice. She teased him. she savored him. She explored the exact shape of him with her lips, her tongue, the entire interior of her mouth, all the while drinking in every voiced exhalation, every half-coherent word as his breath became ragged, his shoulders sinking slowly to the floor as he lost himself in feeling the things she was doing to him. 

Just as she began to bob her head over him, building a rhythm as she plunged his cock into her mouth over and over, he moaned aloud and gave a half-delirious warning: 

“Ahhh... Frey... if—if you want more... don’t push me any... any farther. I’m gonna...” He pleaded, his back beginning to bow.

She slowed, and he sighed, relaxing down onto the floor again. 

“I mentioned it before: I’m really rather greedy... but I’m not uncouth.” She said in a smooth, sly voice, shifting to straddle him and stroking his shaft slowly with one hand just in front of her pubic bone. “I’m all set for birth control, so... shall we?” She lifted herself up and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. Here she paused, just teasing the tip against her flower with slow, deliberate motions. 

“Yeah... yeah. Yes. Yes, please...” He murmured in a string of words absolutely drunk with desire. 

“Good man.” She purred, and let her weight sink down on top of him slowly. 

“Mmm—“ He sealed his lips shut, brow furrowed, as she eased his endowment into her, inch by inch. Her own body trembled, face flushed, mind partly unspooling as she felt him sliding slowly into her already dripping wet pussy. That hot, smooth sensation of being filled  _ just _ the right amount... She could have fainted away if not for the fact that would deprive her of  _ more  _ of this feeling, this thick, hard cock pressing gently against her insides as she sheathed him within her body. She whimpered. He whined behind closed lips, twitching within her, balanced between indulging and controlling himself. 

“Oh...” She mewled, her inner walls gently contracting around him, her eyelids fluttering closed. 

“ _ Oh, honey we are going to h-have so. Much. Fun together!” _ She thought with a pure, giddy passion. She rolled her hips against him, teasing a groan from his throat. A breathless, ecstatic laugh escaped her, her face flushed and feverish. She quickly found a rhythm and just like that her breasts and hair were bouncing as she rode the man. In no time he replied in kind, bracing his heels and thrusting upward into her with wild abandon. 

“MM! Ah... Frey...” He panted. The obscene slap of flesh on flesh filled her ears alongside his lusty voice as he fucked her and she, triumphant, rode him with nothing but elation, pleasure, and the thrill of having her hopes and wishes confirmed by this great big,  _ gorgeous _ oaf. Her voice became a series of yelps. Her brows tented above her pleading, open-mouthed expression. His hands gripped her waist. She arched, fingers curling in his chest hair, practically screaming her pleasure as he plunged into her two, three more times before she went over the edge, a blinding whiteness devouring her sight as she squeezed her eyes shut and her whole body became a stiffened arc. Her sex squeezed about him and his voice strained on a held breath like a chord about to snap while hers ran wild. 

“Ah! Ah!  _ Ah! Fuck! Ahhhh!” _ She shrilled, tremors taking her as she came. 

Bado’s breath exploded out of him as he, too went beyond that last border and came inside her, gushing forth with each desperate thrust until his cum oozed back out of her like an overfilled donut, sliding down his shaft and making a mess of his jungle of pubic hair beneath her. They panted in an overlapping rhythm, gradually slowing down as they continued to writhe their hips against one another, sweating, gasping,  _ drooling _ over the gift they’d just given each other.

“Ohhhh... fuck...” She moaned, running an exhausted hand through her mussed hair. 

“Mmmmmm...” He agreed, panting still. Slowly his body relaxed into a perfectly languid heap of masculine perfection. She melted down on top of him, her breasts pressed to his chest, his hammering heartbeat in her ear as their breath slowed little by little to normal. 

“S-so... worth... dropping... the class.” She breathed, earning a chuckle from within his big, broad chest that bounced her up and down with its fluttering motion. That drew a giggle from her in turn, and suddenly they were both laughing out the rest of their exhaustion with tired, wheezing breaths on the floor of this forgotten little library. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her to him. 

“You...” He gasped, “You’re a lot of fun there, Frey, ya know?” 

“Says you. Thanks for the ride.” She grinned, delighted. 

“So, what now?” He said conversationally despite the still-breathy quality of his voice, and the fact he was still buried to the hilt in her pussy. 

“Lunch?” She chimed, “And then...” 

“My place?” 

“For round two?” She smirked, tightening her pelvic floor to squeeze him for emphasis. He groaned softly and gave her a half-drunk wolfish grin. 

“Two, Three, more?” He breathed. “How many times d’ya think we can go before Monday rolls around?” She laughed. 

“One way to find out...” 


End file.
